


Let It Snow

by Anima_Letters



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Christmas Special, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_Letters/pseuds/Anima_Letters
Summary: "El hombre de cabello turquesa había maldecido mil veces el clima que los atrapó en medio de la carretera vacía, aquel de ojos castaños se había quejado hasta el cansancio de las compras de última hora del ahora profesor ex científico malvado, cuestionándose el porqué de su ofrecimiento sobre darle una mano; incluso se juró no volver hacer algo tan estúpido como eso. Empero las promesas que siempre se hace a sí mismo cuando se tratan de él son tan ciertas como aquellas que se realizan en año nuevo: conscientes de que son mentira, más te motivan a seguir insistiendo en lo que te gusta."
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente esto planeaba publicarlo en Nötlugen, pero dada a las circunstancias de que no quería combinar este extra de navidad independiente a la idea que tengo en mi otra historia, opté por darle su propio (y corto) protagonismo. ¡Así que espero que les guste!
> 
> No a todos les agrada está fiesta (y similares), pero espero que a quienes no (y a quienes sí), puedan disfrutar está aportación humilde.

El hombre de cabello turquesa había maldecido mil veces el clima que los atrapó en medio de la carretera vacía, aquel de ojos castaños se había quejado hasta el cansancio de las compras de última hora del ahora profesor ex científico malvado, cuestionándose el porqué de su ofrecimiento sobre darle una mano; incluso se juró no volver hacer algo tan estúpido como eso. Empero las promesas que siempre se hace a sí mismo cuando se tratan de él son tan ciertas como aquellas que se realizan en año nuevo: conscientes de que son mentira, más te motivan a seguir insistiendo en lo que te gusta.

Y él, en una fortuna desafortunada, le gustaba demasiado.

Es algo que le queda claro al momento en que los copos de nieve derritiéndose lentamente ante la calma de la tormenta, o el aroma a café que envuelve el espacio cerrado del coche, será capaz de compararse con ese rostro tan espléndido que canta los versos finales de una canción tan animada.

Solo que continúa sin encontrar el coraje para confesar los sentimientos más allá de los efímeros encuentros donde su corazón late con tanta fuerza que pierde la razón.

―¿Tengo algo en la cara? ―la pregunta lo hace salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos, consiguiendo apenas negar con la cabeza. ―Déjame adivinar, ¿aún crees que estamos atrapados por mi culpa?

―“Es tú culpa” ―afirmó a la par que mostraba el GPS de su celular. ―“Este es tú atajo”.

―¡Oh vamos Perry el aguafiestas! No es como si yo pudiera predecir que una tormenta nos alcanzaría ¿crees que me gusta la idea de estar encerrado con un amargado? ―puede sentir su mano en su brazo. ―Además, la fiesta aún no comienza, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Por supuesto que se preocupa, demasiado, es la primera vez que van a una fiesta donde sus familias se enredan. Es la primera vez que Doofenshmirtz estará tan íntimamente involucrado con las personas que le importan.

Sus nervios florecen, vuelve aferrar sus manos al volante en espera de que la radio le diera el primer indicio para arrancar el automóvil, por supuesto, eso no sucederá tan pronto. Aún hay nieve que se debe derretir y la única cosa que cede ante el calor, es su propio corazón ante las acciones de su antiguo némesis que se vuelve adueñar de la conversación.

―Vamos, te asignaron como un animal semi-acuático no un caballo, así que deja la cara larga ―recuerda los chistes de mal gusto que presentó a algunos de sus compañeros cuando trató de involucrarse como un agente secreto. El daño que causó con sus buenas intenciones, como ahora. No puede evitar reír por lo bajo, cediendo ante la ridiculez al no poder escapar, por primera vez, de una de sus trampas. ―¿Crees que eso fue gracioso? Tengo muchos chistes que-.

Sostuvo su mano por segundos, tratando de extinguir algún otro comentario que lo volviera a orillar a mirarlo con extrañeza. «Ni se te ocurra» procuró transmitir el mensaje con su mirada; cosa que se entendió perfectamente, pues el silencio volvió a consumirlos.

Pese a ser reconfortante la falta de sonidos estrepitosos, entiende que Heinz no es un especialista en el arte del silencio. ―“Solo uno” ―advirtió. ―“Pero nada sobre animales ni inventos”.

―¿¡Qué!? ¡Esos son mi mejor repertorio! ―lo ve alzar las manos, sacudiéndolas hasta terminar por cruzarlas en símbolo de protesta. ―Ni siquiera tú podrías inventar algo más gracioso que eso.

Pese a que esas palabras no eran un desafío real, algo en sí lo empujó a rebuscar en sus memorias anécdotas graciosas o bromas efectivas de las que nadie se podría negar. Pues al final, sí cuenta con un sentido del humor absurdo e incluso peculiar, el cual en raras ocasiones se hace visible sin el eufemismo que inserta por su código de ética y responsabilidad; por supuesto, Heinz siempre se convertía en una excepción a las reglas que se somete con regularidad, él podía lucir sorprendido de algunas cosas no morales de su persona para al final solo decir que era de esperarse, considerando que la balanza del bien y el mal del que tanto se han apoyado posee demasiadas contradicciones sobre la naturaleza humana.

Hecho que se vuelve a confirmar cuando sus manos relatan con fluidez un tipo de comedia que, en sus inicios de conocerse, nunca se atrevería a revelar dado a que es la imagen de la agencia.

Puede verlo morder sus labios en un intento de mantenerse fuerte ante la situación. ―Si no te conociera diría que ―lo ve tratando de retomar aire para ahogar los sonidos de risa alborotadora que le nacen con naturalidad. ―¿No tenías censura para niños? ―pese a conseguir su objetivo, es inevitable comenzar a colorarse cuando los comentarios aumentan conforme la burla consume al contrario. ―Oh por todo, du hast wirklich ein schmutziges mundwerk!

No necesita la traducción exacta de esa oración para cubrir su rostro con su sombrero.

Volvería a encerrarse en el humor blanco sin sentidos extraños, o mejor, el no volver a contar nada si es que el ahora profesor le permitía, ya que su insistencia a que saliera de su escondite solo ocasionaba un repentino deseo por desaparecer de ese sitio y volverse aún más silencioso de lo que es.

―Por favor, fue muy divertido. ¿En serio crees que me hubiera creído que nunca has escuchado o dicho un chiste de esos? ¡Es lo más típico en América! Deja de esconderte Perry el ornitochiste ―cedé ante la presión, sobre todo cuando siente un forcejeo sobre su sombrero. ―Tú sucio secreto está a salvo conmigo ―no duda en golpear su brazo sin importar el reclamo que gane por ello. ―¿Así me agradeces que sea bueno contigo? ¡Quizás debería volver hacer tú némesis! Podría conseguir un trato mejor.

Nuevamente, la risa fluye por sí sola.

―¿En serio eso te da risa? ¡Crearé un humorinador para que realmente sepas que es un buen chiste!

Por la forma en que ambas respiraciones se entre cortan, sabe que todo lo que suceda será una comedia pésima que podrían repetir durante horas.

Es entonces cuando Perry entiende que debe permitirse que las cosas pasen así como dejan que nieve, pues al fin de cuentas, son cosas que por más se juren controlar, escapan del entendimiento y control humano.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_Since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Exhala, dejando que el aire caliente envuelva sus manos para continuar con ese espectáculo de desastres.

―“Deberíamos encender la radio”

―¿Estás pensando en escuchar más música navideña? Juro que una canción más y no podré olvidarlas por semanas.

―“Dr. D” ―procura no sonreír a modo de burla. ―“Es para escuchar las noticias sobre si es seguro salir de aquí”.

―Eso…tiene más sentido.

_Man, it doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've brought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow_

Las noticias no lograban aclarar nada, por lo cual la única opción era esperar una señal más clara de que todo acabaría pronto.

―¿Crees que se molesten demasiado si comemos algo de lo que compré?

―“¿Hablas de las palomitas dulces?”

La respuesta fue clara cuando la bolsa fue abierta, presumiendo su contenido. ―Nadie se dará cuenta si faltan algunas.

Debería recriminar sus acciones.

Debería detener su evidente deseo de comer la botana que rescató de sus absurdos antojos.

―“Algunas” ―repitió sin creer la palabra.

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in a storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

Lo que alguna vez estuvo en esa bolsa, ya no está.

No era algo que le sorprendiera a esas alturas.

―Siento que me han estafado, no me han satisfecho como prometía ese vendedor ―ni siquiera intentará argumentar a favor o en contra, solo lo verá en su monólogo como siempre lo ha hecho―. Aunque eso me recuerda al vendedor de helados que estaba afuera de la escuela cuando ocasioné una avalancha de nieve cuando hablábamos sobre los comportamientos de un cambio climático inestable ¿lo recuerdas? ―nunca podría olvidarlo, el calor insoportable y una nieve tan dura como una piedra. ―Pudo venderme todos los helados que quiso después de que nos rescataras, su tamaño eran un crimen considerando el precio de cada uno, lo peor de todo ¡es que a ti te regalo uno doble!

―“Porque lo rescate” ―recordó. ― “Él no estaba muy feliz contigo”.

―Como sea, eso no quita que sea realmente un villano.

Rueda los ojos, escéptico a que esa conversación estuviera pasando.

De pronto se paraliza al retomar ese recuerdo en su cabeza: murmullos, la mayoría de los alumnos asombrados con su profesor, algunos otros maestros agradeciendo la brisa gélida que se creó, para acabar con algunas miradas curiosas que se enfocaron en su persona cuando logró traspasar la capa de nieve casi indestructible; muchos de ahí ya lo reconocían como el asistente de Doofenshmirtz, título con el que permaneció sin importar que eso no le hiciera justicia, pero esa vez pudo sentir que las cosas eran distintas.

Quizás por los halagos que apenas percibió por su persona, o por las dudas que otras expresaban sobre su persona.

_«¿No creen que es atractivo?»_

_«¿Dónde se habrán conocido?»_

_«¿Será soltero?»_

Porque no pareció importarle la obviedad, él nunca pareció escucharles, solo se enfocó en que ellos debían estar discutiendo sobre su tendencia a terminar la mayoría de las clases así. Antes de recordarlo, le pareció normal, ahora que tiene la calma de analizarlo, puede memorizar como su agarre se enfocaba en sostenerlo en un intento de no dejarlo escapar.

Cosa que nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Su persona siempre aceptó la sentencia de estar unido a su persona.

―Perry el ornitorrinco.

Alejó todas las ideas que comenzaban a caer como la nieve que los rodea. ― “Lo siento, ¿qué decías?”

_And the fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear we're still goodbying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow, let it snow, and snow_

―¿Al menos me estás escuchando? No importa, Vanessa dijo que pronto vendrán a buscarnos ―la noticia le hizo sentirse extraviado al darse cuenta que desde hace un rato ya no se sentía atrapado. ―Aunque considerando las condiciones, eso podría tardar un poco, así que ―la pausa solo lo hace mantenerse alerta. ―¿Jugamos?

―“¿Hablas en serio?”

―Alguien tiene que poner algo de diversión ¿de acuerdo?

Ni siquiera lo puso en discusión.

―“Muy bien. ¿Qué jugaremos?”

―Verdad o reto ―la forma en la que lo observó fue suficiente para que recibiera una contestación. ―Trabajo con adolescentes ¿sí? Necesito un descanso sobre pensar nuevas formas de entretenerlos.

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in a storm_

_But if you really grab me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

Era un juego complicado considerando las circunstancias en las que estaban, no obstante, ambos parecían divertirse como sea que pudieran. Es lo único que podían hacer, al fin de cuentas, tomarse con humor los malos sucesos era, de cierta manera, la forma de llevar el espíritu navideño a ese inconveniente.

Era la forma en que ambos ignoraban las cosas malas que les pasaron antes de conocerse.

_Oh! The fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear we're still goodbying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Finalmente declararon la última ronda y su persona era el último en escoger.

_«Reto»_ , fue lo que sus manos firmaron con seguridad.

_«Haz o di algo que nunca te atreviste hacer»_ fue su sentencia.

Luego un tiempo muerto donde no lograba recordar como respirar de forma natural.

―¿En serio te echarás atrás después de ―.

Solo hay que dejar que nieve.

Solo hay que permitir sentir.

No hubo tiempo para arrepentirse más tiempo, de cuestionarse hasta donde ha confundido o no las cosas.

Es una fecha importante, y si su único deseo de navidad podía ser real, dependería de su persona, no de la magia que hay alrededor. Por ende, cuando puede deslizarse cerca suyo para acoger su rostro en sus manos e interrumpir sus torpes pero encantadoras palabras con un beso que esperó, por tanto tiempo, sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

Un breve paraíso que debe abandonar cuando los segundos lo hacen temblar.

«Lo siento» debió decir, «no debía haber hecho eso».

Más nunca las dijo.

Tal vez porque no existió la necesidad de hacerlo cuando volvieron a fundirse en ese tímido roce de labios.

* * *

El rescate llegó posterior a su último beso impulsivo, donde ambos se alejaron con el corazón a punto de salírseles del pecho al distinguir voces familiares cerca de ellos; ambos, confundidos, no podrían explicar la repentina vergüenza que nace ante la idea de ser descubiertos como dos amantes que dan su primer beso. Todo fue frenético, sin sentido, con demasiada lógica que no podía creerlo.

Tanto tiempo creyendo que las cosas eran unilaterales.

Tantos misterios que se resolvieron en ese momento.

Ninguno mencionó nada, solo se entregaron a las circunstancias del momento; ambos necesitaban llegar a casa, ducharse, dejar atrás las cosas que pasaron cuando los copos de nieve dejaron de aprisionarlos. El problema es que seguirá nevando y ellos lo seguirán permitiendo; es por ello que, cuando se vuelven a ver, cuando disimulan ante todos hasta el anochecer que amenaza con convertirse en el día de navidad, se juntan en un pequeño sofá frente a una chimenea que da, con mucho esfuerzo, los últimos minutos de vida del fuego que arde con trabajo en la madera.

Hay tanto que deben contarse.

Sus manos se enredan, sus almas se liberan.

―Aún tienes cosas que explicar, Perry el ornitorrinco.

No puede evitar hacer ese quejido que tanto lo ha caracterizado, prometiendo, a su forma, que cuando comprenda todo, tendrá respuestas.

Mientras tanto solo desea dejarse llevar.

**Author's Note:**

> "Du hast wirklich ein schmutziges Mundwerk".- Realmente tienes una boca sucia


End file.
